User talk:Beetle bub
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Lord of sorrow page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:02, November 25, 2014 (UTC) M4R Marked for Review is a standalone category. In the future, please do not add other categories to a story with the M4R tag. Thank you. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:50, November 26, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:40, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 20:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Story. The story was deleted as it didn't meet quality standards. Starting with the smaller issues. Don't start sentences with conjunctions (but, and, because, etc.) as it is technically not grammatically correct. It's accepted in dialogue as a colloquialism, but not in a story itself. Additionally when typing a number, it should be written out. (70 -> seventy.) The only instances where it is accepted to write numerals is when denoting time or amount of money. Onto the larger issues. There are grammatical issues. (It's=it is, its=possession) "...closer to It’s eternal embrace.", "It’s woods." Punctuation issues. (Commas used incorrectly and lacking where a pause in flow is indicated and apostrophes missing from possessive words.) "sister(')s screams,". Wording errors "...looking behind my shoulder..." (Over is correct.), "I saw claws, turned scarlet from the slaughter they inflict..." (Inflicted should be used to match the tense. You are writing in past tense.) Then there is the ending. "I’ll never see that again, but now that this is done, maybe I can finally get some sle-'END OF MESSAGE'" The protagonist being murdered in the middle of a sentence is fairly cliched and begs the question, who posted the story (or even wrote "End of Message". If it was an audio recording, why does the protagonist refer to readers seeing the message? "You see, you are one of the hundreds of who will see this message." If it is a final entry, how did it come to be uploaded?) It's a problematic ending and it weakens the plot. Those were the main reasons why I deleted The Lord of Sorrow. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:09, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Doomtrain Doomtrain was in no way grammatically correct. Here are a few issues I found at a glance. Grammatical. (It's=it is, its=possession) "It's (its) course will never end.", "It's (sic) mighty wheels stand seven feet tall, and it's (sic) Walls (capitalization issue) are covered in twisted metal and bones.", "(The) Front of the train is a giant metal skull, with green spotlights extending from it's (sic) eyes." Wording issues: "...closes the hatch as the machine belches fire threw (through) the grate and heats The Engineer(apostrophe missing)s bones until they begin to crackle.", "Gas masks cover their faces, and they all wear hazmat suit.(should be plural)", "The Conductor is wears (sic) a torn uniform..." Finally where is the story (once again). You describe the doom train, similar to the one in final fantasy if I may add, and then the story ends. What plot, conflict, or conclusion was there? What purpose was there for the readers to read this? As for stealing four of your stories from you, perhaps if you sat down and proof-read them, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now if you want a copy of any of your stories, feel free to message me the title and I will return a copy of the story to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :As for your comment about me saying I needed a second opinion, another user actually wrote that (G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY) and I was the one that weighed in on it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) there's a copy of your story for review. Do not upload it without making a Deletion Appeal. Reuploading it without approve will result in its deletion and a ban. I would strongly suggest using the writer's workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :So you meant to say instead of "It's eternal embrace" you meant "It is eternal embrace."? Do you not understand it's=it is and its indicates possession? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Writer's Workshop Please only post threads to the Writer's Workshop if you have an actual story to be reviewed. The Writer's Workshop cannot just have ideas for stories posted. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:13, July 6, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I changed the category as that seemed to be your intention. I would strongly suggest reading the category rules for more information as you added conflicting categories together. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:28, April 5, 2016 (UTC). Re: Technophobia The story has been deleted as per your request. Feel free to let us know if there's anything else you need. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:07, April 19, 2019 (UTC)